Feral Alchemist
by quit forever
Summary: Wolf's Rain FMA Crossover, Mostly FMA, the Wolf's Rain part is only on Zanav.Will she be able to keep her secret from those she loves? Has some of Roy and the Elrics, Rated for some language and Maybe some violence later on R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Zanav

The Feral Alchemist

chapter 1: Zanav

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Wolf's Rain but I own Zanav and Mike.

She had just appeared one day, out of the blue, a young woman, no older then 14 years old, with absolutely no records anywhere that she ever existed. Hell, he didn't even know her name, goddamn it. Her eyes looked a bit like the fullmetal's except that they were cold. The fuehrer fingered his eyepatch, as he thought, he looked down at her again and saw Michael Elric, the Blooming tree alchemist walk toward her.

"Hello, I haven't seen your face around here before." Mike said in his usual cheery tone, Mustang looked at him, "He's nothing like his father, or his mother for that matter" he mumbled thinking about Winry's wrenches of doom, "More like his uncle. But he's short and looks a lot like his father."

The girl gave the boy a stare with her emotionless looking golden eyes, that made a shiver go down his spine. "Yes?" she asked in a tone colder then ice.

"well I haven't seen you around here…" Mike started, as he started to feel a little shy, he forced it down. "So…erm…do you know alchemy?" he asked, trying to find something that they had in common. "Yes I do practice alchemy," the girl said as she watched him, warily. "Can I see?" Mike asked

"Whatever." She growled she drew the circle so quickly, that Mike thought she didn't even draw a circle. A chimera-looking creature made rose from the pile of rocks and grass, it roared and jumped at a tree biting it into shreds until the creature was destroyed by its creator.

Fuehrer Mustang gasped, he had never seen anything like this, such control and speed. Assessment day is coming soon," hesaid arrogantly

I know this was short but i will make the next one longer. Please review, and please only constructive flames


	2. Chapter 2: Train to Rizembool

Chapter 2

Train for Rizembool

BTW: The bold is for when animals speak (only Zanav can understand) and the Italics are for thoughts. please review, whoever reviews gets a new kitten or a puppy

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Wolf's Rain

Edward Elric went up to Fuehrer Roy Mustang's office. Ed scowled, He still hated that Mustang. Even after all this time. "What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"Take in that girl, Zanav, she needs to study alchemy for her assessment. I told her that she may try for it and she said she wanted to" Mustang answered and smirked.

"I don't have a choice do I…" Sighed Ed

Ed, Al, Mike, and Zanav were waiting in the train station, Zanav had agreed with studying at Ed's home in a little rural town called Rizembool. The announcer called for all passengers of train 8:45 bound for Rizembool to go to platform 3. The four of them boarded, Mike and Zanav in a different compartment then Ed and Al. Zanav had never moved so fast and she didn't like it. She said nothing, however since most humans didn't run from far to the west to Central. Mike smiled, "Don't worry you'll pass the test." He exclaimed jerking her from her thoughts.

"yeah thank you," She said quietly. Then Mike yawned and went to sleep. Zanav stood up and started walking to another compartment where she smelled fear. Mike followed her, waking up, when she moved, he wasn't really sleeping and she hadn't noticed, the scent of fear was too strong.

Zanav saw Mike and nodded to him. "I heard a sound from here and thought I should check it out." She lied. _How can he not smell it? _She thought and opened the door.

They saw a chimera with a human body and a lion's head **LET ME GO! **He roared at his tormentor, a man who looked old enough to have been the chimera's father, only Zanav understood what he had said. Zanav transmuted a chair into a wild creature and it pinned the man down, the chimera's eyes flashed and it slashed the man, breaking an arm, Mike quickly turned some wood into a vine, which grabbed the chimera, not letting him do anymore damage, the chimera and the man were taken to a military outpost in the next town, Ed and Al slept the entire time. "Should we wake them?" laughed Mike, Zanav just shook her head, The only sign of life in them is their snoring," She laughed, a rare and concealed part of her being. She got alarmed. _Do I love him? I can't he's a human, I am a wolf. I promised dad to hide myself. _She ran to her compartment. Mike followed startled.

_The scent of blood, and burning flesh- human and wolf alike, seeped into her nostrils. Her father was already dead, her mother, teied to talk to her. Zanav listened. "Zanav…you…must…find other humans…these men…killers…join…their rulers" She sighed then left. Her eyes faded and the young wolf howled "I will."_

_As Zanav ran she heard her father's last words in her head. "Run my daughter, my warrior. Run so that the murderers don't catch you. Never show your true self to any, and run." She did run, through flames, the moon giving her the strength to go on. Her paws aching, she ran for so long. She took human shape, as her father had told her. But after running for months, she grew untrusting and cold, her heart closed. Her warm golden eyes, grew cold._

The train stopped at Rizembool and they got off the train. They started to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3: Rizembool

Rizembool

thank you Kawaii Kitten of Fruit Loops here's your kitten

o o

Disclaimer: If I had owned FMA or Wolf's Rain How would this be my first story?

Zanav looked at the station coming up, She looked at the beautiful scenery around her, she had a feeling of Déjà vu. She saw the fields, and farms. She remembered her cubhood in such a place.

_She ran with her friends, one of the human children grabbed her ear playfully, "play Zanav?" he chirped. She was one of the wolves who loved young children, and she had cared for them, especially the boy who was playing with her, Leo. "Of course" she answered. And she picked him up by his shirt collar. She placed him on her back and ran. "YAAAAY FUNFUNFUN" he yelled._

"So… You ready? My friend Matt's mother owns the dairy and the cows, are peaceful to watch." Mike interrupted her thoughts. Zanav looked at him and for a second he thought a wolf looked at him. He rubbed his eyes.

"I will need to study more then look at cows" She retorted.

"Well yeah, but still…" He answered nervously.

They reached the station, and got off the train. "First day will be a day for relaxation and getting used to the surroundings." Ed exclaimed and a blond woman ran up to him and hugged him, then she hugged Mike. "My two alchemists are home." She said smiling.

"Mom I'm going to show Zanav around, alright?" Mike asked.

Winry nodded but was confused,

"I'll explain later" Ed finalized.

"Do you like horse riding?" Mike asked Zanav.

"Not really… But I like horses" Zanav answered.

"My friend Bee has some. If you want to see them." Mike said.

"Sure then I'll see" Zanav said.

Zanav looked at Bee's ranch, yet another that looked familiar. She missed her pack, but she knew there was no chance that she would ever see them again.

A mare saw her. She neighed, and Bee noticed Mike and Zanav.

"MIKE!" Yelled Bee happily.

"hey Bee" he answered, "How's Dawn doing?" He added.

"She just had her baby" answered Bee.

"Can we see it?" asked Mike.

"of course, do you want to name it?" Bee asked Zanav.

"sure, thanks." Zanav answered.

**Maple…That will be your personal name. But young ones are never named the way we want. I would like to talk to someone oth er then my colt, and herd. **Dawn looked at her colt. She licked him. Mike and Zanav entered. Zanav heard her. "I think his name should be Maple." Exclaimed Zanav to the humans. **How's that Dawn? **

**Thank you **

**Of course**

**If you want to see me sometime, I usually graze in the eastern pasture.**

**Sure I'll visit you if I can**

"Maple huh? good name" exclaimed Bee joyfully and pet the colt, The sun started to set its golden light washed over the fields and the many stars appeared. They walked home, Zanav's nose registering every scent that they passed.

"The next 6 months you will be studying alchemy for the Exam." Ed said calmly when they got in, "Mike, you can have a break while she's studying" he added.

"sure dad" Mike answered and went up to his room.

"Tomorrow, the studying begins" he said and she went to her room.

**Excuse me. ** A voice said.

**Hello come in so I can see you **Zanav answered.

A black dog walked inside. **You smell like a dog **he barked

**DID YOU CALL ME A DOG! **She snarled but only she and the dog could hear

**Sorry I guess you are a wolf, you should get used to being called a dog if you join the State Alchemists. **He sighed.

**What is your name? **She asked

**My name is Bell **He answered, **I was named after Mike's first word. **He chuckled

**Mine is Zanav **she added. He nodded and left the room. She looked out the window and at the stars. Wolves were howling. She went quietly outside, raised her head to the moon, and let out a long mournful howl. Bell followed her and looked up at her. He howled too. The wolves answered them and the wolfsong continued all night,


	4. Chapter 4: The Assessment

Chapter 4

The assessment

For the next 6 months Zanav studied for her exam. Her birthday came and went She visited Dawn and Maple whenever she could, and Bell stayed next to her and supported her. Mike had been summoned to Central for work.

Three nights before the exam she went outside, if anyone, man or beast saw her they'd notice her black and tan coat shining like gold in the moonlight. She sniffed and smelled wolves, and a stench like the man-beast on the train. She perked her ears and heard a whoosh. A large bird with a lizard tail and claws attacked her. She snarled and jumped, She created a dragon out of rocks and grass that was on the ground. The dragon and the chimera fought and she finished it with her fangs. She wiped her mouth and went to the creek to wash up. She destroyed her dragon, leaving only a pile of rock and grass.

The next day she was taken on a train to Central so she could take the exam. On the train she did last minute testing on herself. She sighed, looked out the window, and she stretched, curled up, and fell asleep. She was woken up by the siren that announced that they were in Central, she got up and left the train.

She stayed in an inn for that night and in the morning she went for the exam. The writing part was in fact quite easy for her. She was one of those who had to do a physical instead of an interview.

"Zanav Hunter!" The interviewer called, and she went up to him. Zanav needed to jump walls which was very easy, and she needed to go through obstacle courses, being a wolf the physical wasn't hard either. But the next day came the practical.

"You must do as you see fit!" commanded Fuehrer Mustang.

Zanav was last of the three who were accepted for this practical. The first was a man with blond hair that made an igloo out of ice the judges weren't impressed.

The second, a man with black hair and beady eyes. He created a tall skyscraper. The judges liked it. Then Zanav's turn, She used rock to create a savage looking ibex, which charged at everything she pointed to, she pointed to the skyscraper and it charged and shattered the skyscraper. "I guess that this year our alchemist will be ZANAV!" Mustang exclaimed.

Zanav went up to Lt. Col. Hawkeye's office, to get her second name "Welcome" Hawkeye said. "Here" she added and gave Zanav a folder.

We give Thee Zanav Hunter the name Feral In the name of Fuerher king Mustang. The Golden lion, The red griffin, The Lion's claw black as tar, all of these will appear before you in royal blue… "Along with the pocket watch each of you is assigned a symbolic name. Yours is The Feral Alchemist!" Lt. Col. Hawkeye announced.

short chapter sorry


	5. Chapter 5: Peregrine

Chapter 5

Peregrine

Disclaimer: oops. I almost forgot. I do not own ANYTHING okay?

"Well sounds like you're partnered with me on this mission" Mike exclaimed cheerfully.

Zanav was reading their assignment papers, The Feral alchemist Zanav Hunter, and the Blooming tree alchemist, Michael Elric, your mission is to inspect a city named Arie. where they grow the crops for North City. This is a regular inspection. No need for alchemy, Blooming Tree, check the crops, Feral, Inspect homes, and the people's feeding, taxes, and care, under Lt. Trev. 

Füehrer King Mustang 

"Zanav?" Mike asked.

Zanav looked at him.

"The train doesn't leave until the night. So we should probably go to the station" Mike whispered. _She really makes me nervous. She has gold eyes just like dad's but they seem cold, What is she really? Is she a chimera… No, chimeras can't use alchemy. _

They walked to the train station, the rest of the way was silent and they waited. Mike tried to start conversations. Zanav ignored him.

"ALL ABOARD TRAIN 9:32 TO LLUBDER STOPPING IN HEREN AND ARIE!" The train conducter yelled and Mike and Zanav ran towards it. They went in, all the compartments were full and so they had to sit in different compartments. Zanav didn't mind. Mike was unhappy about being seeperated from his partner.

Zanav looked at the man in her compartment with the little girl. The girl was quiet but smelled of fear. The man's face looked angry and evil.

"Who is that girl?" Zanav asked in a quiet voice.

"My daughter" the man answered

Zanav smelled the falseness. "Then may I take her out to talk to her"

The man glared but realized that he would be captured otherwise. "Fine" He growled.

_Stupid human _thought Zanav _I can tell what you did. _"Come with me kid.

At the restroom, where Zanav took the little girl, Zanav asked her. "Why did that man have you with him"

The girl had her thumb in her mouth, she took it out "Mommy says run. I not run. I watch from closet. Mean man shoot mommy and daddy. He find me. I yell and cry. Mommy not wake up. Man hit me. I try run. Man shoots. Me scared. " she answered

Zanav understood. "Come with me" She said. Her eyes were cold and angry. The girl nodded. Zanav told Mike, who got angry. They went to the conducter and told him everything. Then they went to the compartment of the man. "You are under arrest, for murder and kidnapping." They both said. He looked at them.

"Who the hell are you?" The man growled.

"state alchemists" Zanav answered. The train stopped for a while in Heren. For food, and for taking the man to the military outpost.

At the outpost the Major General, Riza Hawkeye, sat and listened to the explanation.

"I see. You'll have to take care of her. How old are you?" she exclaimed.

The girl looked at Riza with big green eyes.

"I is… 3"

"What is your name?"

"Pewegwine"

"So Zanav and Mike. You have to take her, we'll search for her parents and-"

"She has no parents" Zanav cut the Major General.

The major general understood. "Then take her. You willing to take in a young girl?" She questioned.

"Yes I am" Zanav answered

"no I don't think so" Mike answered at the same time.

"you'd take in a little girl?" Mike asked, surprised.

"I like children" retorted Zanav. "I'll take her in. Wanna piggyback ride?." She asked.

"Yes please! Big sistew" Peregrine answered

"Big sister." Mumbled Zanav with pride and happiness.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, Peregrine, Zanav, and Mike played. Mike thought he saw glimpses of warmth and happiness in Zanav's eyes. These made him think, that she wasn't always like this. _What happened in her past… I wish I could know._

The city of Arie came into view. "The agricultural village, Arie." Mike mumbled

In the city as they walked around they saw shutters close as they walked by. "What are they so scared of…" muttered Mike.

The stench of fear was in the streets. And an underlying stench…

"Zanav…" Peregrine whispered.

"I know I smell it too" Zanav whispered.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Chimeras" Zanav whispered as many chimeras attacked snarling/

Lt. Col. Hawkeye was adopted by Major General Hawkeye. She's an alchemist.

Peregrine has a lisp

Peregrine means wanderer


	6. Chapter 6: Blood and Fangs

Chapter 6

Blood and Fangs

Disclaimer: me own nothing

A/N: If you want a character in this story fill this in

Name:

Good or bad

Age

Alchemist or not

Chimera, animal, or human: (only choosing 1 chimera and 2 animals)

Personality

Chimera ability(only for a chimera and has to make sense)

What you look like.

Zanav bared her teeth and raised her tail in a dominant position. Her black ears pointed forward. Or at least that's what the chimeras saw. Mike was drawing circles as fast as he could and peregrine was on Zanav's back.

Zanav jumped in front of Mike. She drew her circle even faster then usual, but instead of a chimera a cage came up trapping the lead chimera. **STOP! Or he dies! **The chimeras stopped. Another chimera walked up to Zanav, slowly and submissively. Mike braced himself, but got a hand signal from Zanav to calm down.

**What happened here? **Zanav asked.

**Humans raided our home killing us, we felt we needed this place.**

**Leave or they'll kill you. **

We'll kill YOU if you don't leave her submissive pose rose dominant. 

**You would not. You should see yourselves. You turned savage in pain and fear.**

**What are you gonna do about it?**

The chimera attacked Zanav. Fangs clashed and what looked like fur fell off of both the chimera and Zanav. The wolf-like chimera proved a match for Zanav but a quick bite to the throat killed her. Zanav pulled a dagger from her sleeve and wiped her mouth. The other chimeras looked on in fear.

**LEAVE! **The cold wolf snarled. The other 2 chimeras ran at her, teeth and claws bared. This time Zanav drew her circle and nodded to Mike. Mike drew a circle on the creature Zanav made. Spikes grew and the monster roared. It ran at the chimeras and slashed them to bits. Zanav crushed her monster and looked around. The stench of chimera-blood filled the street. Mike laughed. "I guess we have to clean up."

Zanav cringed, and alchemized a mop.

"I guess you can do practical alchemy too" Mike laughed.

"Just for that you'll be the only one cleaning" Zanav grumbled.

Peregrine was confused but she played with Zanav.

"What are you?" a voice asked making Mike jump.

Zanav was calm. After all she had scented him. The stench of fear mixed with human body odor.

"State alchemists!" Mike said and grinned.

"I see…" the man said looking at the mop.

Mike realized this and started to juggle the mop while trying to get into position, "state alchemist Mike Elric reporting for duty.

Peregrine grinned and whispered "dooty"

"We came to inspect the villages and your homes, to see that you're living well and that the money the state gives you is used properly. " Mike said.

The man shook his head. "Since the chimeras came we haven't been getting the money." he said.

"Well at least let us inspect your crops" Zanav growled.

"No crops" the man answered.

"Lifestyle?"

"Only 5 people left in town."

Zanav nodded. "Gather them to the station. We'll take their story to Central. Meanwhile have you seen more chimeras?"

"Only the ones you saw."

Zanav sighed and paid for half the tickets. Mike paid for the other half.

On the train Peregrine played with a string and a dirty-faced child looked at her with black eyes. She looked at him and he scrambled away. Peregrine shrugged and went to find Zanav. "Sistew, Sistew" she called and Zanav woke up. "She twitched her ears and her belly rumbled. She smelled Peregrine, and the stinky townspeople." Zanav walked to Peregrine and the train conductor screamed "NOW LEAVING CENTRAL!" Zanav was surprised and ran to the window. She tried to wake Mike up but couldn't. She shook her head and saw that the townspeople were gone. She sat next to Mike and peregrine fell asleep on her lap. Zanav looked up to the full moon. The moon sent strength into her limbs and she almost howled. The train suddenly bumped and was derailed. "JUMP ON MY BACK" the wolf snarled at Peregrine. Peregrine gripped on to Zanav's hackles and Zanav bit into Mike's collar. If anyone had seen they would not have believed their eyes. A large black and tan wolf with a large guy in her mouth and a child holding tight with her eyes shut jumping out of flames. But no one had seen. And the only one who knew Zanav's true form was young Peregrine, who would never speak of it. Zanav ran all night like this and near dawn she set up camp in the forest. She started a fire and took human disguise. She lay the still knocked out Mike on the ground and Peregrine next to herself. Peregrine didn't let go of Zanav's fur so Zanav sat down and twisted her head as far as she could. She started to lick Peregrine. Peregrine relaxed and sat on a log. "I hungwy" she said.

"when Mike wakes up" Zanav answered

"If big bwothew wake up" laughed Peregrine

Zanav laughed too.

"agizabee" Mike mumbled and rolled over.


End file.
